poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed
is another Weekenders/Scooby-Doo crossover made by Sonic876 and Frogadier55. And it's sequel to ''Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo. ''It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Mystery Inc. (Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo) attend the opening of an exhibition at the Coolsonian Criminology Museum commemorating their past solved cases with monster costumes on display. However, the celebrations are interrupted by the Evil Masked Figure who steals two costumes using the reanimated Pterodactyl Ghost. The gang are ridiculed by journalist Heather Jasper Howe who starts a smear campaign against them. Concluding an old enemy is the mastermind, the gang revisit old cases, dismissing the former Pterodactyl Ghost, Jonathan Jacobo, due to his death during a failed prison escape, they guess Jeremiah Wickles, the Black Knight Ghost’s portrayer, is the culprit. Going to Wickles’ mansion, the gang find a book that serves as an instruction manual on how to create monsters. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo find a note inviting Wickles’ to visit the Faux Ghost nightclub. They are attacked by the Black Knight, but escape when Daphne holds him off. Shaggy and Scooby sneak into the Faux Ghost, speaking to Wickles, but learn he has resolved his ways. The rest of the gang discover the key ingredient to create the monsters is a substance called “randomonium” which can be found at the old silver mining town. They go to the museum, accompanied by the curator and Velma’s love interest Patrick Wisely, but discover the rest of the costumes have been stolen. The gang go to the mines, finding Wickles's plans to turn it into an amusement park. As they confront Wickles, he revealed that he and Jacobo hated each other. The gang then find the Monster Hive where the costumes are brought to life as real monsters. Shaggy and Scooby play around the with the machine’s control panel, bringing several costumes to life, and the gang flee the city with the panel as the Evil Masked Figure terrorizes the city. Escaping to their old high school clubhouse, the gang realize they can reverse the control panel’s power by altering its wiring. Captain Cutler’s Ghost emerges from the bayou, forcing the gang to head back to the mines, encountering the various monsters along the way. Velma encounters Patrick in the mines, finding a shrine dedicated to Jacobo, but Patrick proves his own innocence by rescuing Velma from falling through a catwalk. The gang confront the Evil Masked Figure but the Tar Monster captures all of them save Scooby, who uses a fire extinguisher to freeze the Tar Monster’s body. He reactivates the control panel, transforming the costumes back to normal. The gang take the Evil Masked Figure to the authorities, unmasking him as Heather, but in turn reveal she is actually Jacobo in disguise, having escaped death and tried to get revenge on Mystery, Inc. Jacobo’s cameraman Ned is also arrested as an accomplice. Mystery, Inc. are praised as heroes once again in Coolsville. In the Faux Ghost, the gang celebrate their victory with the now reformed criminals whom they unmasked in the past (including Wickles). Trivia * Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, The Human Mane 5, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Rocko, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt, Narue Nanase, Kazuto Izuka, Kanaka Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Pascal, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Megan, Kyoko Kudo, Aya Kanazawa, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Ludo, The Dazzlings, Mother Gothel, King Candy/Turbo, Prince Hans, Broccoli Alien Overload, Hexxus, and Tirek are guest starring in this film. * Megan (LEGO Friends), Kyoko Kudo, Aya Kanazawa, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Ludo, The Dazzlings, Mother Gothel, King Candy/Turbo, Prince Hans, Broccoli Alien Overload, Hexxus, and Tirek will be working with the Evil Masked Figure. Links *Part 1: Category:Sonic876 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Sequel films Category:Mystery films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Halloween Movies Category:Weekenders/Scooby-Doo Crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers